


Making Chocolate

by hyacinthofatalis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, OrangeBat, Valentine's Day, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started simply as just helping to make chocolate but Inaho felt he could give Slaine a better gift than chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide on a title so i settled with that.

It was true that the princess was still learning about certain holidays but Slaine didn't want her to learn about Valentines Day. It wasn't a bad holiday, just he wasn't sure what to think about it. He remembered the princess asking Inaho about it a few nights ago during dinner. His response: "It's a day of love where many give chocolate or gifts to their friends, family and lovers. It's mainly a lovers holiday; Asseylum-san, is it possible you have a lover you've yet to tell us about?" He didn't know whether Inaho had planned it but as those words came out of his mouth, Slaine proceeded to choke on his drink causing the attention to go to him; though the princess had gotten quite flustered at the question. 

Afterwards, he saw Asseylum asking Inko and the others a similar question. Which brought him to the current situation. Everyone had the day off to spend with family and friends save for a few who were keeping watch but as Slaine figured he could rest after such a tiresome week, the princess approached him along with Inko and Rayette, who appeared she'd rather be elsewhere. Before he could greet them, Inko dragged him along with them. Their destination: the Deucalion's kitchen. The most surprising thing was what happened next, two of them looked at him sheepishly while the other looked away: "Please help us make Valentines chocolate." 

Slaine never recalled ever saying he could cook (he wasn't even sure if he could for that matter), so he asked them. Asseylum looked at him smiling, "Well, we didn't really wish to bother Inaho or Yuki-san, and no one else was really available." Slaine was dejected; he didn't have free time either. He heaved a sigh, not like it mattered now anyway. He would have to reluctantly agree anyhow, better do it now before they took any drastic measures. 

So now, clad in a frilly apron (the only one left apparently) Slaine was looking through a cookbook on how to make chocolates while the girls were just heating up various different chocolates from what he had seen. "I don't see why it's such a big deal." Rayette grumbled. 

"Ah, but Rayette-chan, this is kinda fun isn't it?" the princess retaliated. Rayette didn't complain much after that. 

"Are there any molds we can use here?" Asseylum perked up at the mention of the items, "Oh? What are they, these molds?" Inko decided to take in the teaching role and instead began dragging her and Rayette toward the door. "Let's go get some extremely cute molds from the store nearby, yes? Asseylum-san, I'm sure you'll like them. They're just to give the chocolates a shape and oh and of course there are some animal ones and-" Rayette just rolled her eyes and yelled over to Slaine through Inko's talk, "Just make sure the chocolate doesn't burn. We'll be back in half an hour!" 

Now he was _babysitting_ the chocolate. He stirred the pot occasionally, making sure it would stay bubbly. "Maybe I should have brought something to do while I look after this." Slaine thought outloud, not noticing the approaching figure. 

"Slaine, is this where you've been the entire time? I'd never really think you'd ever do any of this." His eyes caught sight of the frilly apron. "Well, don't you look cute." Inaho approached him and looked into the pots. Slaine didn't strike him as a cook much less a baker but he remembered Inko mentioning something about this earlier so she might be at fault for this. The sight was cute, he wouldn't deny that. He wondered if he could get Slaine to wear the apron without any other clothes next time, just for him. 

Slaine flushed, not expecting anyone to come. He was really tempted to take off the apron and make an excuse but what was done was done. Nothing would really change what he had already seen. "Ah, I was just helping the princess make some chocolate but there weren't any molds we could use. Inko took her and Rayette off to buy some. They should be back soon." Or he hoped so, Slaine wasn't sure if he would be able to handle just stirring the melted chocolate anymore. 

He watched as Inaho take the spatula he was stirring with and took a whiff before licking it. "Not bad." Before Slaine could say anything, the unexpected happened: Inaho took some chocolate onto his fore and middle fingers before putting them into Slaine's mouth. It surprised Slaine but he tasted the melted treat, though with his cheeks flushed it proved to be a somewhat erotic sight. Inaho took his fingers out, almost teasingly so, and grabbed Slaine's waist to pull him close. 

"Slaine, did you know? Chocolate has certain compotents that let you feel good. Would you like to see how much you can take?"He wasn't sure he did but his head gave a hesitant nod to which Inaho gave a small smile. His scent had intermingled with the chocolate, creating a new smell. It was intoxicating and made Slaine feel light headed; no it gave him shivers. "I-Inaho. . . We shouldn't do a-anything here." 

"Oh? You thought that was the only reason I came here for." His hand raised to Slaine's cheek, giving it a light caress. Ah, it was a bit difficult not to devour him right now, but he'd hold himself back just a bit. Though it was too tempting at the moment; a small sliver of saliva dribbled down the side of his mouth upon parted lips. 

Oh, who cares now. Inaho took hold of the abondoned cookbook and began writing down a note for the girls to see when they got back. "I-Inaho?" Slaine's voice was nervous, as if sensing an impeding doom that he wouldn't be able to avoid. Hastily, Inaho grabbed his wrist tugging him out of the room; he wasn't going to wait much anymore now. 

"Wai- Inaho! What about the chocolate?" His cries were heard upon deaf ears and Inaho just continued to drag him before they arrived to Slaine's dorm, since it had been closer.The lock was clicked shut by Inaho who had managed to get Slaine onto the bed before he could escape back. 

"Slaine, prepare yourself." the last words heard from Inaho's mouth toward Slaine before pleasure wrecked throughout his body for the rest of the day. 

Omake: 

Asseylum sighed as she left two wrapped baggies on the table. "Rayette-san, I still would like to know why I have to wait. They can't be too busy now." Said girl gave a hidden smirk, "You never know. However, given it's Inaho, I think its best if we waited some more before going and giving them the treats." The princess gave a small pout but complied since Slaine and Inaho hadn't had much together time in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I've never made homemade chocolate so if any details were wrong, I either come up with the right word most likely or something else.  
> And hey, woulda had something extremely cheesy but dunno sometimes. Decided on this for the heck of it??  
> also, publishing on the day after Valentines bc i kinda fell asleep.


End file.
